


The New Life Winchester

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers but not hunters, Doctors AU, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-13
Updated: 2009-06-13
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Now there, Mister no longer John Doe, care to let your friendly Doctor’s Winchester know your real name?”  Sam asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'd Really Like to Know your Name

  
Sam stared at the man in the bed and wondered for a second if it was really worth the fight.  Still, it was always fun to mess with his brother.  When Dean had turned 18 he’d run off to college, leaving the life Winchester behind him.  When their Dad had tried to stop his calls, Dean had driven all the way from Stanford to Middletown, Ohio just to deliver a new cell phone so Sam had a phone their Dad didn’t know about.  When John had died two years later, Dean had taken his brother in.  It wasn’t a surprise really because since the night John had told Dean to get the hell out, Sam had been planning on moving in with his brother and heading to Stanford too.  So had Dean so they settled into the life that Sam had really always dreamed about.  Safe, secure, and with Dean.

 

Dean wanted to do something with his life, make a difference, save people so Dean was pre-med.  It didn’t take much of a leap to know that part of the reason Sam followed in his brother’s footsteps was the never ending hero worship he had for his brother. 

 

That didn’t mean they didn’t fight or he didn’t like to get a rise out of him though.  Dean could charm the pants off any woman on the face of the planet, but tease him about a good looking guy and he turned beet red.  It’d taken years for Sam to figure that one out.  Of course, when their Dad found out that Dean’s conquests were really just a cover for his true sexuality, well… that’s when Dean had been kicked out.

 

Looking at the patient Sam just shook his head.  “Hey Dean, can you let me know what you think about this one?”  He asked, making sure nothing colored his words. 

 

The patient had been in a car accident and since he’d woken he didn’t have any memory.  Dean flipped open the chart and had a look.  “Yeah, I remember you asking me about this earlier.  I told you to let me know if anything changed.”

 

Sam nodded.  “He’s a nice guy.  Talked to him a bit earlier.”  He said nonchalantly in a way that was bound to make his brother look.

 

“Damn.” 

 

Sam bit his lip to keep from laughing at the one word reaction from Dean.  Yeah, their patient was attractive, even Sam, straight as he was, could see that.  And totally up Dean’s alley.  Minus the missing memory thing, or maybe more so since it was his field of expertise. 

 

“So he woke up?”  Dean asked.

 

“A few minutes this morning while you were making a coffee run.”  

 

“Huh. Well little brother, it looks like your patient is waking again.”  Sam took a deep breath and was about to cross to the door when Dean stepped in front of him.  “I really feel like I ought to at least talk to him Sam, professional interest you know.”

 

Sam smiled.  “Professional?”

 

“Completely.”  He said, but his face was turning red and Sam couldn’t wait to see what shade he’d turn by the time he was done with their no name.

 

Dean smirked as Sam took off down the hallway as one of the nurses called after him.  He knew he was a pretty lucky guy.  He had a great job and plenty of friends and more than anything else, he had his brother.  They lived together though Dean knew that was for a limited time.  Sam had a girl now and he doubted it was long before Jessica wanted more of Sam than she could have right now.  Dean teased him about it actually, but they both knew that when Sam moved out he wouldn’t go too far anyway.  They worked together and lived together and did just about everything together. Most people thought it was odd, but in the end all their friends knew that beyond being brothers, Sam and Dean were best friends and none of the rest of it really mattered.

 

He turned away from his brother’s retreating back and poked his head in the doorway of the patient’s room.  “Hello.  I’m Doctor Winchester.”

 

The man looked at him funny.  “I’m sorry.  I thought… I thought I met Doctor Winchester this morning.”

 

Dean smiled.  “You did.  That’s my brother.”

 

The man smiled.  “You must have a proud family.”

 

Dean nodded.  “We like to think so.  So, how are you feeling today?”

 

“Better.”  He said.  “The headache isn’t as bad as it was this morning.  My eye sights not as blurry either.”

 

“Both good signs.”  Dean said as he looked over the chart.  

“They have you scheduled for another round of tests tonight.  Hopefully that will confirm the swelling had gone down.”

 

“Do you think I’ll remember who I am, once that happens?”

 

Dean took a deep breath.  “We have no way of knowing, but I certain hope that’s what happens.  It would be a shame to have to keep stopping by and never get to ask for your name.”

 

The other man smiled softly at him.  “As soon as I remember, you’ll be the first to know.”

 

 

 

The phone rang and Dean swore as he tried to find it.  He could hear the ringing in the other room and he stumbled through the house, coming to stop in the living room as Jess came down the hallway, his cell phone in hand.  She wore some little shorts and a woody woodpecker shirt and her hair was all messed up from her obvious nocturnals with Sam before he'd gone in for his shift but she smiled none the less.  “Tell Sam it better be an emergency since he’s calling you in the middle of the night and waking me up.”  Dean kissed the top of her head and smacked her ass as she walked past, then watched her close the door to Sam’s room as he answered the phone.

 

“Doctor Winchester.”

 

“Why hello Doctor.  What are you wearing?” 

 

“Sam, what the hell are you waking me up for?”  He demanded.  His voice was gruff with annoyance but it was only because he was annoyed with himself for wanting to laugh at Sam. 

 

“Some hot guy wanted me to call and give you his name and number.”

 

“Seriously Sam, why are you calling me at 3 AM.”

 

“Because you hijacked my patient.  He woke up thirty minutes ago, memory intact, and won’t tell me his damn name because he said he was going to give it to you first.  So, get your ass down here before I go to admin and tell them you’re stealing all my hot male patients.”

 

“Fine, but just so you know you interrupted this really hot make out session I was having with your girl.”

 

“Dean…”

 

 “She’s wearing woody woodpecker Sam… how could a man say no?”  The other line went dead but Dean could still hear Sam’s laughter in the background.

 

 He got dressed quickly after that and headed into the hospital.  There were some advantages to being a brother tag team on the ER.  Normally 3 AM calls weren’t one of them, but tonight was feeling different.  It was almost 4 by the time he pulled in.  The nurses were surprised to see him since he’d just left at 9 that night, but it wasn’t unheard of, especially for someone of his or Sam’s expertise.

 

 He found his brother waiting outside the room with a fresh cup of coffee.  “God send.”  Dean said, taking a long drink. 

 

 “So why was Jess awake?”

 

“My phone woke her up.”

 

“Where did you lose it this time?”

 

“Apparently somewhere in the living room.”  Dean said as they opened the door to the patient’s room. 

 

“Now there, Mister no longer John Doe, care to let your friendly Doctor’s Winchester know your real name?”  Sam asked.

 

Dean took a seat next to the bed and smiled at the other man.  The other man didn’t say anything, just looked up at Dean with a broad smile and then Dean got it.  “So, I was kind of hoping after all the long and meaningful talks we’ve had about the merits of names that don’t include Gertrude or Samson, that you might want to tell me your real name.”

 

The other man smiled, letting out a small delighted laugh as he did.  His personality didn’t seem to change much with the return of his memories and Dean was heartened by that.  “Castiel.” 

 

“Castiel?”  Dean asked.  “Really?”

 

“Are you giving your patient a hard time about his name Doctor?”

 

“Hell yeah I am Sammy.  Castiel?”

 

“So, do I get your name?”  Castiel asked.

 

Sam coughed slightly, handing Dean the clip board.  “You know the drill Doctor.  If you need any help with this obviously problematic patient, just let me know.”

 

When Sam left Castiel waited a moment, then reached his hand out to Dean’s.  “I’d …”  He ran a thumb across the back of Dean’s hand.  “really like to know your name.”

 

Dean smiled softly, thinking that having access to his brother's patients made Sam the best little brother in the world.  With the blue eyed  Castiel staring up at him his smile got a lot warmer.  “Dean.  You can call me Dean.” 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Pushy

  
  
“How can you be nervous about this?”

“You do remember who you’re talking to, right?”  Jess asked Sam as they watched Dean standing in front of the mirror. 

Sam laughed and Dean ignored him.  Or tried to. 

“Yeah, Dean Winchester, the terror of every daughter’s father in the continental United States.”

Jess laughed and Sam grinned and Dean glared at them both.  “You’re no help.”

Sam walked out, shaking his head and talking about phone calls he had to make.  Dean knew the only one they had to make during the holiday season was the one to Bobby to let him know how they were and to reassure them that the old hunter was still alive and kicking.   He was the only one that hadn’t tried to drag them back into the game when John died and he’d become a surrogate father to them.

Jess came up behind Dean and peeked over his shoulder.  “Why is this one making you so nervous?”  She asked.

Dean sighed.  “He just… it feels a little after the fact, you know?  We spent two weeks talking before he got his memory back.  Now that he’d been out and got back to his life, it feels like this should have happened earlier.  Or maybe not at all.  I’m not making sense, I know.”

“You like him.”

“Normally you do when you’re going on a date.”

“No, I mean you really like him.”

Dean sighed as he turned to look at Jess.  “Yeah, I really do.  He’s smart and funny and just beautiful.”

“Beautiful?”

“Yes, and until you see him don’t think you can say he isn’t.”

He heard the door bell and sighed.  “I should never have let him pick me up.”

“Afraid Sam will scare him away?”

“Nah, he met Sam already.  More worried about you.”

Jessica laughed as she wrapped an arm around his waist and pushed him down the hall.  He could hear Sam’s voice in the front room, followed by Castiel’s warm laughter.  Jess winked at him as she pushed him out into the room, making him stumble slightly.  He glared back at her as she came in, moving to Sam’s side.  “Your girl is getting pushy again.”

“Yeah, she’s like that.”  Sam said, kissing the top of her head. 

Castiel was smiling when Dean looked over at him.  His mouth nearly dropped because Castiel had been hot in a hospital gown.  He was downright breathtaking in a crisp, clean cut suit.  “Hey Cas.”

The other man smiled.  “Hey.  Your brother was just telling me not to keep you out past midnight or you turn into a pumpkin.”

“Of course not.  I turn into a little slave girl that has to do all Sam’s cooking and cleaning.”

“I thought that was me?”  Jess asked.

“Oh right, I turn into a little slave girl that has to do all Jess’s cooking and cleaning.”

Dean ducked behind Castiel as Jess made a fake lunge at him.  “We’d better go before she realizes I haven’t turned down her bed, made her favorite hot milk and cookies for bed, or TiVoed her favorite show.”

Castiel laughed as he reached for the door handle.  “Don’t worry Dean.  I’ll protect you from your two evil, ugly step sisters.”

They both ran out the door before Sam and Jess could retaliate.

 

The restaurant was nice, decorated in white lights and pine boughs with soft, instrumental holiday music playing in the background.  Dean ordered a rare steak and smiled when Castiel ordered a blue cheese and steak salad. 

“Shouldn’t you eat healthier?”  Castiel asked as they took the menus away.

Dean smiled.  “A good doctor knows all about moderation.  Besides, I’m not a nutritionist.  I study the brain.  If you want an in depth discussion about diet you brought the wrong Winchester.”

Castiel smiled.  “He is attractive, but a little too tall for my tastes.  Besides, I kinda like my doctors to be brainy.”

Castiel held up his glass in toast and Dean clinked his glass with Castiel’s, smiling as he began to feel the familiar rhythm they’d had in the hospital fall into place.

 

Dinner came not long after and they were caught up in talking about the hospital and how Castiel was feeling since the accident.  They talked about his life as a graphic designer and how hard it was to be away from family during the holidays. 

Dinner made way for desert and coffee and all too soon, Dean was standing on the doorstep, smiling nervously at Castiel.

“I’m sorry I didn’t call sooner.” Castiel said, running his palm down his side in what Dean had learned was a nervous gesture.  Good to know he wasn’t the only one.  “I just had to get settled again and my friends had been pretty worried.  As soon as I got home they started clinging.”

Dean laughed.  “I can understand that.  It’s a pretty normal reaction actually.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.  I had a really good time tonight.”

Castiel’s smile widened as he took a step closer.  “Me too.”

“Mistletoe!!!”

They both looked at Jess who was standing in the cold night air in only her short shorts and a strawberry shortcake tee, pointing up at the mistletoe right above Castiel’s head.  She ducked back in the door and Dean threw his hand out to stop her from closing it.

“Jess!  How long have you been waiting there to do that?”

She smiled up at Dean, darted out to plant a quick kiss on Castiel’s cheek before gracing Dean’s cheek with one as well.  “Merry Christmas!” she laughed, and then ran back in the front door.

Dean watched through the door until it closed behind him.  Castiel laughed and that brought Dean’s attention to the other man.  “I see what you meant about her being pushy.”

Dean laughed.  “Yeah.  It only gets worse as you get to know her.”

“At least I don’t have to wonder now.”

“About?”

“If you don’t kiss me good night I can never leave.”

Dean smirked as he stepped close, wrapping an arm around Castiel’s back.  “Maybe I just won’t kiss you, that way you never leave.”

“Maybe you just kiss me so we can see what else happens after?”

Dean laughed as he leaned down, brushing his lips lightly over Castiel’s, feeling the heat that travelled between them even in the cold night’s air.  “Merry Christmas Cas.”  He said softly.

“Merry Christmas Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](http://downfall35.livejournal.com/profile)[downfall35](http://downfall35.livejournal.com/)'s prompt of Sam and Dean as doctors. Castiel is Sam's patient but Dean works his way into being the one to take care of him. Not exactly what you wanted, but I think you'll like it :P


End file.
